


Blood Rain

by caretta



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta
Summary: She breathes deep, head hang low, drops of blood clinging to the tips of her hair, running off her nose, wetting her lips.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Kudos: 4





	Blood Rain

She breathes deep, head hang low, drops of blood clinging to the tips of her hair, running off her nose, wetting her lips. The blood seethes with suffocating warmth, making her skin tight, like she’s being squeezed dry. Johanna wipes her face with a rough sleeve, spits what she hasn’t unfortunately swallowed, and chooses to take a swipe.

"How’s that for a drink Girl On Fire? I can bring some to your wedding."

Everdeen’s too busy gagging to roll her eyes, but she tries.

"Hour’s over. Hope Finnick’s smart enough not to run to our left."

"With that boy clinging to his back, I won’t be too sure."

Everdeen actually looks like she wants to defend lover-boy for a moment, before just shrugging it as a losing battle. Boy’s tripped on himself twice in the last two hours, which is twice too many for someone supposed to run for their life. His big heart must deter some basic motor functions, that’s the only explanation.

Everdeen has crawled into a pond to wash off her hair. The blood sticks to them like superglue for some reason. After a while, an incredibly frustrated Girl In Gore just undoes the whole braid then takes a dive. Johanna takes a sharp breath as bubbles rise above her head.

Red water, patches of white. She could be dying… She could be drowning right now…

Katniss bursts out gasping, alive, clean and gorg—

Confused.

Johanna fishes herself a mermaid. A siren, shoving at her arms angrily and shocked, “What the hell are you doing?!” Johanna kisses on, and on, swallowing all her babbling, one hand stroking a lock of hair, unlike anything she’s done in a long time, unlike anything she is. She still tastes blood, the thought that it might be Katniss’ excites her like a ribcage split in half by her axe. You crying Girl On Fire? Gonna moan for me? She ponders somewhere far away, as her whole body turns into lips, to suck, curl, guide, and nip.

Katniss feels weak in her arms—

Johanna’s head snaps to the side, cheeks stinging. Archer’s hand, she’s gonna feel that for weeks. Years now Johanna has trained herself to ignore the Capitol’s camera — there’s really no breaking left for them to do — but for a moment, just now, she completely forgot there were cameras to begin with. No wonder Girl On Fire has that boy strung along by the nose, she sucks people’s soul out even when she’s the one being forced.

Katniss’ too furious and worn and shaken to say anything. Her mouth’s bleeding. Water edges around her in constant waves of shiver. Her ribs either stay still too long or move too rapidly, is it bad Johanna still wants to kiss her right now? Lick her eyeballs and the lids covering them as well, may be pull on the thick meat of the knob of her spine with teasing teeth. Make the girl squirm a bit, and if that squirming leads to something more enthusiastic, better.

Johanna keeps pondering as Katniss gets to dry land on squelching feet, dripping wet like a million dirty metaphors. No choice now — they’re allies, Peeta’s golden thingy sits on Johanna’s neck like a challenge. Katniss girts her teeth and turns away, trusting Johanna with her back but not inviting her along either.

Johanna just grins and follows. If the Capitol gets her… If those fuckass are lucky enough to get her… Well, she would have gotten more than her share.

She actually got Katniss Everdeen to blush.

End.


End file.
